


Sky full of stars

by Trash



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Jesse in captivity, M/M, Todd the creep, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse feels like broken glass, splintered wood. Something unfixable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky full of stars

It's never truly dark here, nor is it truly quiet. Still, he can pick out Todd's footsteps from the others in a heartbeat, can hear his voice despite the noise. And every time his heart skips a beat, his breath hitching, and he closes his eyes until spots bloom behind his eyelids and he whispers to nobody in particular "Please, no, no, no, not again." Like being kept under the grate wasn't enough, like he wasn't broken enough. He feels like splintered wood, broken glass, something unfixable.

At first he thought that it would stop if he behaved, that Todd would leave him alone. He soon learned that it didn’t matter what he did Todd’s shadow would fall over the grate, backlit by the flood lights, after the others had all gone to wherever-the-fuck they go after a hard day of being whatever-the-fuck they are. As sure as the sun will rise, Todd will be there. He will lower a ladder into the cell and he will overpower Jesse easily.

He fights, though he knows he will never win – he didn’t come all this way to lay down and give up without a fight. He is weak, skinnier than he can ever remember being, and easily pinned down by Todd’s bulk. He tells himself he won’t cry, and eventually he doesn’t – but he thinks that has something to do with his dehydration rather than his emotional state.

Most of the time Todd pins Jesse face-down, but the odd occasion he doesn’t Jesse stares up out of the grate at the sky. He can’t see the stars for the floodlights, but he knows they’re there somewhere. This is the time he usually thinks of Mr White and, as Todd moves against him grunting like a pig, he hates himself a little bit more. And for the first time since he was a scared, pathetic junkie, he prays to a God that surely isn’t listening. Prays for salvation, for redemption, but mostly for death.


End file.
